His Scars Were the Story
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: Yennefer loved to trace Geralt's scars to relax and help her fall asleep. Tonight, though, the two engaged in something entirely different. Rated M.


Yennefer knew the story behind every scar on Geralt's body. Ever trace of scarred flesh that graced his body, from the Cockatrice scar on his left eye, down to the faded scars on his calves from the claws of angry Alghouls. Each one had a story behind it; stories that Geralt had shared with her over the many years that they had been together, either through travelling together, or through their time with the Red Riders, and even from their early years at Kaer Morhen.

It was no wonder that she knew so much about her lover. She spent so much of her time in his presence, and so many years had been devoted between being with him and helping to train Ciri, it was no wonder that, when she had removed the wish the Djinn had granted Geralt which kept them bound to each other, nothing had changed between them. She still loved him, and he had felt the same.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts when she heard the door open behind her. She turned, raven locks falling over her shoulder, and met Geralt's eyes as he made his way into the bedroom. Night had fallen hours ago, but she couldn't sleep knowing that he was still out galivanting around as only a Witcher could, slaying some monster for some person or another. Still, she loved him, and supported his desire to maintain his work.

He shrugged his swords off his back and leaned them against the chair near the window, then made his way over to her, kissing her forehead first, and then making his way down to her lips. His chapped lips met her soft ones, and she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they deepened their affection.

"Missed you." He murmured as he pulled away from her lips; his forehead pressed against hers.  
"And I you." She replied, bringing her hands to gently cup his face.

Violet eyes met amber as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken. Their feelings were conveyed in the subtle glances and gentle touches. Geralt stood back to his full height, and it was only then that Yennefer saw the red stain that graced his right side.

"Geralt, what happened?" She asked, instinctively reaching for the wound.  
"Yen, don't worry. It's nothing." He protested as she hastily removed his armor from his torso.  
"Nothing? Geralt, it's still bleeding. How long ago did this happen?" She asked, a slight sting in her voice as she began to imbue magic into the wound.  
"Hmmm… A few hours ago?" He mentioned, though his voice was more of a thought rather than a statement of an actual time.  
"Damnit Geralt… There's a reason I taught you how to make a proper potion to help speed along your healing. You've lost quite a bit of blood from letting this wound go untreated." She scolded, forcing more magic into the claw marks that were finally beginning to close. 

Geralt knew that there was no point in arguing with her at this point, so he just allowed her to finish the process of healing his wound. When he felt the magic begin to wane, he knew that she was finishing the process, and made to grab a cloth nearby to wipe the blood away but was stopped by a delicate hand on his wrist.

"Don't." She spoke softly as she rose from her chair, "I'll take care of it." She walked over to the bath and grabbed a cloth that hung over the edge of the tub. Dunking it in the cool water, she rung it out and motioned for Geralt to come to her. He did as he was asked.

The cool water felt marvelous against his skin, and he sighed in content as she busied herself with cleaning off the blood that had dried on his skin. He grimaced slightly as she touched a spot that was still rather tender, and she eased the pressure of her touch.

"Still a little sore there." He mentioned, reaching down to gently pull her hand away from his side.  
"Well, cosmetically, it looks much better. A bit bruised, but better." She said as she discarded the soiled cloth into a basket to be washed later.

Geralt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and she could feel the deep intake of air as he breathed in her scent.

"Lilacs and gooseberries…" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss at her pulse point. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Thought you were too old to play the blushing bride?" He asked in amusement.  
"Well, to be fair, that's a mildly tender spot." She tried to defend but was met instead with another kiss in the same spot. She felt her heart leap in excitement.

Before she could begin to utter another word, Geralt had already taken the liberty of unbuttoning her blouse and had slowly begun to pull it from her shoulders.

"Oh, you're awful." She purred; voice velvet with desire.  
"Yes, but you love it." Geralt replied before placing another kiss on her cheek.

Geralt turned her around in his arms and continued his small game of stripping Yen's clothes from her body, making sure to place timed kisses on her neck and chest as he gently pushed her towards the bed. When he felt the pressure of the frame against her body, he gently pushed her down onto the mattress, leaned her back, and removed her legs from their cloth prison. Yen laughed as he began to kiss slowly up her legs, making sure no spot felt unloved, before finally gnawing through her panties to expose her more personal areas.

He continued to trail up her body, kissing her stomach, running his tongue over each breast, before finally meeting her lips again. She took his head in her hands and kept him there, lips locked firmly together. She felt the head rise in her body, her body tingling with desire as she wrapped her legs around Geralt's waist and began to rock her hips.

"Is that what we're doing?" He asked coyly as he maneuvered out of his trousers, down to his undergarments, surprisingly without having to removed Yen's legs from his body.  
"Geralt… It's been quite a while…" She murmured; her breath hot against his skin.

And it had been. He had been doing several contracts as of late, and she had been busy with making court appearances, treating some of the villagers who came by with ailments and sicknesses, and training with Ciri whenever the young girl popped in. The two of them had spent very little time intimately with each other, and both could feel the need and desire in their genitals.

Geralt understood, and moved his hand down her body, gently squeezing each breast before continuing down towards her warmth. His fingers had barely touched her lips before she bucked her hips in surprise and need. He needed no other signal, and slowly began to work her with his fingers, rubbing a small circle over her nub. The moan that escaped her lips was all the confirmation that he needed on a job well done.

Yen, in return, had reached down into his small clothes and had taken him firmly in her hand, stroking his member with need while she locked her eyes with his. Their desire for each other was shared in their gaze. Geralt, at the indication of her wetness, began to thrust his fingers into her, and she moaned in content, gently rocking her hips again in time with the thrusts of his hand. She had begun to hasten her pace on him as well, feeling him grow harder with each stroke of her soft hands against his throbbing member. At some point, he realized, she had removed his undergarments with her legs, and all he could do was chuckle before locking their lips together again.

"Geralt…" She huffed when they pulled apart once again.

He knew, and he removed his fingers from her entrance, and instead aligned himself with her now wet orifice. She locked her hands on his biceps and pulled herself towards him, at which point he inserted himself into the warmth of her walls. Both of them moaned at the contact of the other, and Geralt soon found a rhythm of movement that was comfortable for them both. Each thrust was a pleasure overload for the pair, as they once again became accommodated to the other's body, but once they were finally familiar with each other again, Yen decided that she wanted to take over.

She stopped rocking her hips and gently shoved Geralt to her left. He fell at her side, and before he could demand an explanation, she had climbed on top of him, warmth radiating from her opening, before she gently took him back into the wetness of her walls. When she found a more comfortable angle, she began to slowly rock on his hips, taking in every inch of him with fervor as she felt herself coming closer and closer to climaxing. Geralt, too, could sense her coming closer to her end, and took her hips in his hands, stopping her from moving, before he began to forcefully pound into her, bringing forth moans of pleasure from Yen as she fell to his chest to steady herself. He continued to pound into her, and soon felt her walls contracting around his throbbing shaft. He too could feel his own climax coming. Within moments, he had exhausted his sterile seed into her likewise sterile womb, and the two of them lay in silence as their orgasms began to recede from their bodies.

Once they could finally move again, Geralt gently removed himself from her, and moved to sit, placing her on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. He stood and carried her over to the bath, heating the water with a quick shot of Igni, before stepping in and lowering into the water with her. Her scent was a mixture of lilacs and gooseberries, sweat, lust, and sex. And he loved it. He took a clean cloth in his hands and went about cleaning her skin of sweat, while she worked on cleaning herself of any remainder of his cum from her.

"Geralt, grab the vial there on the table." She asked, and he complied. Once he'd handed her the vial, and she had removed the cork, the scent of lilac was the first thing to penetrate his senses. How he loved that scent.  
"Is that for your hair or body?" He asked as he continued to rub small circles on her back with the wet cloth.  
"Both, actually… Would you mind?" She asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.  
"Of course not." He replied softly, taking the vial from her hands and placing it back on the table before grabbing a mug, filling it with the warm water, and tilting her head back so that he could pour the water over her hair.

She took the cloth from him and began to wash the makeup from her face, while Geralt had begun to massage the soap into her hair and scalp. She sighed in content as he worked his fingers in her hair, gently scratching when appropriate, and applying gentle pressure as needed. She leaned her head back towards him, and he could see the smile that had taken over her lips as he continued to run his fingers through her soapy hair. He again filled the mug with water before tilting her head back to rinse the suds from her hair, running his hand down behind the water to squeeze out any of the soap that remained. He did this twice more before he moved to washing her shoulders and back, while she lathered up the remaining parts of her body. He handed her the cloth after he had rinsed the soap from her back, before he rinsed off his own chest and shoulders with the soapy water.

When she had stopped moving, he became slightly concerned, until she had managed to twist herself around to face him and started to run the cloth across his chest. He smiled as she reached to remove the tie from his hair, letting it fall loosely on his shoulders.

"Come now, turn around so I can wash your hair." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Okay, okay, I'm turning." Geralt replied as he turned around and adjusted himself on his knees before her.

She wet his hair and had also massaged his scalp as he had done to her. But she had blended an earthier smelling soap for him.

"Sage and Oak?" He asked, turning just slightly to look over his shoulder at her.  
"Well, I couldn't exactly have you running around here smelling like flowers. You'd never hear the end of it." She explained with a smile.  
"Fair enough. You win that one." He replied as he turned his head back forwards.

Yen rinsed out his hair and then began the process of washing his back and shoulders, ever mindful of the new wound that still graced his side but had now bruised over as it healed. She gently teased him as she pressed her breasts against his back as she applied soap to his shoulders, and he hummed in content and pleasure at their presence. As soon as she had lathered his back, she rinsed the soap off with a few full mugs of water, before handing the vial over to him to wash the rest of his body.

"But it feels so much better when you do it." He spoke with a devilish grin on his face.  
"Now, now. We've already had fun for the evening. The sun will be rising soon. Finish washing love." She said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing into his back.

She kissed his neck before letting go of his body and leaning back into the water. Geralt did as was asked of him and was soon rinsed off and standing. He turned and looked down at Yen as she gazed up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well, are you getting out?" He asked with a smile also pulling at his lips.  
"Oh, I'm just enjoying the view before I do." She replied as she reclined and ran her gaze over his body.  
"Very cute Yen. Come here." He chuckled as he reached down and took her hands in his own, pulling her up and into his chest.  
"What a pleasant turn of events." She hummed as she traced her fingers over his chest.

Geralt only smiled as he grabbed a large towel off of the cover behind her and wrapped it securely around her body. He then grabbed another and handed it to her.

"You're much better at wrapping your hair up than I am." He told her with a small grin.

She could only chuckle as she took the towel from his hands and wrapped her hair inside of it to dry. He took the last towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the tub and assisting Yen as she followed. She made her way to the small dresser and grabbed a new pair of underwear and a top before discarding the towel in exchange for her sleepwear. She turned to face Geralt, who had also just pulled his own underwear on before taking the towel to his still soaking hair. She walked over to him and pushed his hands to the side before she finished drying his hair off. He placed his hands on her hips and held her close to him as she worked.

"Calm down my Wolf." She chuckled as she felt his hands begin to snake up her sides, stopping just below her breasts.  
"Where's the fun in that?" He questioned, and she could almost hear the laugh in his voice.  
"Because it's late, and sleep sounds more inviting than another round of sex." She replied, placing her knee between his legs where he was once again throbbing.  
"Can't help it. I've missed you." He replied as he stood back up and gazed down into her eyes.  
"You're terrible." She smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"Yes, yes, we've been through this." He smiled as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.  
"Later this evening. I promise." She replied as she removed the towel from her head and finished drying her own hair.

Geralt conceded and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Yen as she discarded the towel and made her way to her side of the bed. She laid down and pulled the covers up to her chest before turning over to face Geralt, who was now lying next to her. He smiled before sleep finally began to overtake his tired body. Yen rolled over so that her back was to Geralt, and pushed herself up against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

She felt Geralt's breath come slower and slower, until he had finally drifted off to sleep. She relaxed into him, and began to trace the scars on his arms and hands, before she finally drifted off to sleep herself.


End file.
